


So You Think You Can Tell Heaven From Hell

by voodoogypsyeyes



Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Omegaverse, Omega Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Some Switching, Top Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: In my mind (and in my dreams), this takes place after the events of the show, when Sam and Dean have (hopefully) triumphed over all the big bads and are back to running the ol' family business... until an encounter with werewolves changes everything.This is not an Omegaverse fic, but rather a fic where Omegaverse elements come crashing into the world of Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters, but what I do own is a borderline inappropriate love for Supernatural and its ~~gay~~ characters.

The Winchester Brothers ran for their lives through the abandoned shipyard, the hungry howls of wolves following them through the brightly moonlit night.

Dean's heart pounded furiously on his ribcage and he tried to see where Sam was; he could hear the sound of Sam's feet pounding the ground somewhere behind him but he couldn't see him beyond the hunks of metal debris that littered the place.

They had tracked a pack of werewolves to this place, armed with the usual anti-werewolf gear, and had found something utterly different from any other werewolves they'd encountered; these ones actually did fully become wolves under the light of the full moon, which Sam and Dean had thought was just the stuff of folk tales. They had shot at the wolves with silver bullets, to no effect at all. And so that left them only with the option of running away as fast and far as they could.

Dean realized that he could no longer hear Sam running behind him and he stopped, eyes frantically searching the shadows around him for his brother.

He could see nothing and he felt his heart beat even harder in his chest. "SAM!!!" he screamed into the night.

In the grip of fear he turned back and started running towards where Sam had been, and then Sam stumbled out of the shadows drenched in blood and gripping a machete.

Dean ran over to him and threw his arm around Sam before the taller man could collapse on the ground.

"Killed... one," Sam choked out. Dean saw a vicious-looking bite on Sam's neck. _Oh god no._

"Sammy... you got bit..."

"Yeah no shit," Sam said darkly and coughed, pressing a hand over the wound on his neck. He stared into Dean's eyes. "There's more behind us. We gotta go _now_."

The two of them fled the shipyard, Dean supporting Sam with one arm as they ran. They threw themselves into the Impala and floored it back to the highway... and only then did Dean allow himself to breathe.

Sam suddenly started panting and groaning in the passenger seat. Dean looked over at him and saw that although the blood remained, the wound on Sam's neck had vanished. Eyes wide and heart racing once more, Dean looked down at Sam's hands and saw claws beginning to extend from his fingers, as thick hair began to sprout all over Sam's body.

_Not good. **Not** fucking good._

Dean swerved the car frantically onto the shoulder of the highway and turned it off. He ran outside to the back of the Impala and searched the trunk for something that would help them... but they had nothing that could help them with this. No werewolf antidote. Nothing.

Dean grabbed a pair of iron manacles in desperation, shut the trunk, and he froze.

A massive brown wolf stood on the roof of the Impala, staring intently at him.

The wolf's eyes were familiar. Dean's eyes darted down to look inside the car and he saw no sign of his brother inside.

He pulled his eyes back up fearfully to look at what had become of Sam.

"Sammy..."

The wolf walked forward over the car to stand on the closed trunk, only a foot or two away from Dean now.

Dean silently begged for mercy, begged for his brother to return to normal.

The wolf's lips pulled back from his teeth and he leapt at Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

When consciousness returned to Dean, he was lying on the cold black asphalt of the highway with a moonless night sky above.

He felt nauseous and he felt sore... his neck itched madly... he groaned out into the night.

He called out for Sam weakly and got no response.

He couldn't remember what had happened after Sam had leapt at him, just blackness once his head had hit the ground. He felt soreness around his chest and stomach where Sam must have landed on him. Hand trembling, he touched the side of his neck where it itched, and sighed heavily with relief when he felt no blood or marks on it.

Then he heard rustling nearby and looked into the trees by the roadside to see Sam run out of them, panting and wild-eyed. He wore no clothes and his body was covered in blood and dirt. He saw Dean on the ground and shouted his name, running over to him.

"Dean, are you okay?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Dean gritted his teeth and sat up halfway. "Been better, been worse, you know the drill," he muttered. He gazed up worriedly at his little brother. "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed deliriously. "I just woke up in a forest with no clothes on and blood all over me. Been worse, y'know," he said as he tried to run a hand through his dark, blood-matted hair. Dean saw blood trailing from Sam's face all the way down the front of his body. He looked back up into Sam's eyes.

"You... you changed into a wolf."

Fear flooded Sam's eyes.

Dean looked back towards the Impala. "You jumped at me, I blacked out, and that's all I can remember."

Sam too sighed heavily. "I... I didn't bite you?"

Dean shook his head no and bit his lower lip. "You must've just taken off into the woods after jumping me." He surveyed Sam's filthy bloody body and laughed weakly. "Looks like you found yourself some dinner out there."

Sam looked down at himself in shame, trying to curl his massive body in on itself. He looked up at the Impala and then quickly made his way over to it, searching the trunk for some clothes and hurriedly throwing them on.

Dean made his way over to the car as well and looked into his younger brother's face, seeing fear and shame. He reached out and patted Sam's shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, no worries alright, we're gonna figure this out," he murmured to Sam. "We've been in worse situations before. We'll get out of this one."

Sam gave him a weak smile although his face still betrayed the emotions within him.

They got back into the car, Sam sweeping out the torn remnants of the clothes he'd been wearing before. They headed for the nearest motel and Sam took a shower as Dean laid on his back on one of the beds, staring absently up at the ceiling.

Sam came out of the shower with a towel around his hips, running his fingers back through his clean damp hair. He sat on the other bed and looked over at Dean worriedly.

"Dean, what the hell kind of werewolves were those?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Dean said flatly.

"I shot them with silver bullets."

"You and me both."

"I killed the one who bit me," Sam said softly. He rubbed at his neck. "I destroyed my only hope of being cured."

"What? Come on, man, there's gotta be another way to cure you," insisted Dean as he sat up.

"That's the only way, Dean," muttered Sam. "Living blood of the werewolf who bit you. And that werewolf is fucking dead. I'm stuck with this."

"No, you're not. We're going to find a cure."

Sam only hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair, saying nothing. Dean got up and sat beside him, sliding an arm around Sam's bare shoulders.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You'll be okay."

Sam snorted a disbelieving laugh and straightened up, looking at his brother. "Who are you and what have you done with Dean? Where did this whole comforting-brother thing come from?"

Dean raised an indignant eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm not comforting? I am comforting as a motherfucker." Sam laughed. "See? Laughter. Mission fucking accomplished. You're welcome."

Sam narrowed his eyes a bit as he smiled and continued to look at Dean. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled, and then felt an odd sensation transfer between the two of them. Something that felt like electricity passed from Sam's skin to his fingers, and Dean could see it in Sam's eyes as well, some strange force inside. It pulled him like a magnet.

He suddenly realized he was leaning into Sam and stopped himself, drawing away uncomfortably. Sam cleared his throat and also drew away from Dean.

"Gonna take a shower," said Dean, standing from the bed, sneaking a glance at Sam's mostly naked body but averting his eyes quickly, turning his focus to grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stared down in disgust at the bloody red burger he'd ordered.

"Come on, dude, don't beat yourself up over it, just eat the damn burger already. You ordered it. Just accept that and enjoy that burger as Mother Nature intended."

Sam gave Dean an exasperated look. "I wonder if fucked up shit will ever, ever stop happening to me."

Dean laughed around his mouthful of food, spraying bits of it on the table in front of him.

"You're calling eating a burger 'fucked up shit'? Do you not have the same job that I do?"

"I'm calling being involuntarily turned into a wolf and forced to eat raw _meat_ fucked up." Sam sighed and reluctantly picked up his burger, taking an enormous bite of it and chewing angrily. He closed his eyes in begrudging pleasure.

Dean laughed again. "Like I said, don't fret. We'll find a cure. This is just temporary. We've seen harder times than this." Dean gave a pained laugh. "I mean you've _died_ , you've been locked up in Hell with the Devil, you've lost your fucking _soul_... I'm just damn glad that you're _here_ , man."

Sam looked across the table at his brother with surging love and gave him a genuine smile. "I'm happy you're here too, Dean." And then Dean ruined it by blowing him a little kiss and Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"So did you find out anything about those werewolves?" asked Dean through his food.

Sam sighed. "No, nothing. I asked Garth about it too and he has no idea what they are either. Asked all the hunters we know."

Dean frowned. "Well there's gotta be something. We'll keep looking until we find it."

"In the meantime... I guess you can lock me in the bunker's dungeon anytime there's a full moon... at least that way I can't hurt anyone."

Dean nodded soberly. "I'll throw some kibble in there for you."

Sam snorted with laughter.

"Cute little water bowl. Maybe a squeaky toy."

Sam dropped his head between his hands with both middle fingers raised.

Something that Sam neglected to tell Dean was the fact that he had woken up in that forest with the taste of human blood on his tongue.

Ever since that night Sam had been listening closely for news of anyone missing or found dead in the area... so far no news of the sort. So Sam was left to wonder... just whose blood had it been in his mouth?

Dean said there had been no blood on him, so it couldn't have been Dean's blood.

It couldn't have been.

Once they'd gotten back to the bunker, Dean put on a Zeppelin record, and the old halls of the bunker were filled with the bright bluesy chords of Hey Hey What Can I Do.

Dean lip-synched to the song, playing simple air guitar at first but then leaping up onto the bunker's map table and shredding licks on his mighty air guitar, dropping to his knees and humping the air that was meant to be his guitar.

Sam laughed at the display, again feeling himself filled with love for his older brother. Dean was right. Sam's situation may not have been ideal but he was still here with this man and that was all that really mattered.

He watched Dean up on the table on his knees, leaning backwards and playing air guitar to the ceiling, making love to the music in the air. Sam watched Dean's hips pump up and down and felt another sensation start to come over him... he focused on the way Dean's legs were spread open to him... his heart began to beat faster and his breathing started to get shallow...

His pants started getting tighter.

It was at that point that Sam rushed, horrified, into the bathroom.

He sat down and stared hard at the floor, trying to think about anything besides what he'd just been thinking about.

How could he even...

I mean yeah strangers had mistaken them for a gay couple several times. And fanfiction writers had paired the two of them together. But Sam had never considered it himself, had never thought of Dean that way...

Until his transformation.

The other night in the motel room, he'd felt a physical pull towards Dean that he'd never felt before. The crackling energy between them. He had stared helplessly into Dean's eyes and Dean had stared right back, leaned closer to him... and then had suddenly pulled himself back, rushing off into the bathroom same as what Sam had just done.

And Sam had caught the way Dean's eyes lingered on his exposed body.

And he realized that exposing his body to Dean was very, very intentional.

He didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about it.

But he knew how he felt about it, deep inside.

He stood before the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection for a while.

Then he stepped into the shower and turned it on, closing his eyes under the stream of water. After a minute he looked down at himself, and slowly started to touch himself.

He started out thinking about the usual stuff, a beautiful girl spread on a bed before him, begging to be fucked. His cock slowly stiffened in his hand and he let out a soft moan of pleasure, stroking himself more firmly as he imagined fucking the girl.

But she wasn't who he truly wanted.

Slowly the girl became someone else in his mind... his cock twitched with desire and rose to full mast as he unwillingly pictured Dean in her place, Dean's legs spread wide open, Dean's head thrown back in pleasure as Sam slid deep, deep inside of him.

Sam's head fell back against the shower wall and he groaned loud and low, pumping his fist desperately over his huge throbbing cock. Soon he felt something strange growing near the base of it - he looked down to see a ball of flesh swelling above the base of his cock. He stroked his hand over it, gasped at the sensation, then squeezed his hand around it, and with that he cried out, bucked his hips, and painted the shower wall with buckets of his come.

When his orgasm had finally ended, when his hips stopped jerking forwards and his come had stopped shooting onto the wall, he stared mystified at the ring of flesh around his cock that faded along with his erection.

He closed his eyes and wondered yet again what the hell was going on and what he was supposed to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt Sam press against his back and he found himself pressing back against his younger brother and he wondered what fucking madness had overtaken him.

A few days ago he'd started to feel something he'd never felt before; his abdomen had started to hurt for no apparent reason and - he had a hard time admitting this even to himself - his _ass was leaking constantly_... a kind of clear fluid that reminded him alarmingly of vaginal secretion.

And the third thing he'd noticed was that he really, really, _really_ needed to fuck.

He'd tried to make that go away by jacking off in the bathroom but it hadn't satisfied him at all.

Because the sex that he wanted... did not involve his dick at all. Rather, it involved someone _else's_ dick.

It also did not help that, since they had gotten back to the bunker, Sam had apparently decided to stop wearing shirts, and today he'd also chosen to skip the pants, his powerfully muscled body clothed only in white briefs. And Dean was having a very hard time not staring wantonly at his brother's incredible body. At the sizeable outline of Sam's cock in his briefs.

And now here was Sam pressed up against his back, nearly naked, his warm breath raising goosebumps on Dean's neck as he looked over Dean's shoulder at the werewolf book Dean was trying, _trying_ to study.

"Anything good in there?" Sam spoke directly into Dean's ear, his lips brushing it slightly.

Dean couldn't even answer him, trying like hell to stop grinding back against Sam's front, but he wasn't quite succeeding and he could feel Sam's breaths becoming shallower as that great big cock Dean had been eyeing the outline of earlier began to stiffen against Dean's ass.

Sam spoke Dean's name in a voice that Dean had never heard come out of Sam before. He felt Sam's shaking hand touch his hip.

"Dean you smell so fucking good," Sam panted against Dean's neck, and at that point Dean tore himself away from his younger brother. He let the werewolf book fall to the ground and stammered some kind of nonsensical excuse for fleeing the bunker.

As he drove he tried to erase what had just happened from his memory, and he pleaded with the universe for release from this insanity. He had to find out what the fuck was going on, because apparently it wasn't just Sam that was being affected, it was Dean as well.

But right now he had a more pressing matter.

His whole body was aching to be pounded into, but he didn't want to hook up with some random gay guy, for a multitude of reasons. After a bit of deliberation, he decided to buy a dildo and check into a motel room and take care of the matter himself.

He got the dildo, got some lube to go with it, got the motel room, stripped off his clothes and laid down on the bed naked and uncertain.

He wondered if maybe he should've gotten a porno mag - although he had no idea which porno mag would help him in this situation. He shrugged and decided to just go with the fantasy of being pounded by someone, some nameless faceless man. A tall and well-muscled man. With longish brown hair. A rather specific nameless faceless man.

He covered the dildo with lube and positioned it at his entrance, grimacing before he even inserted it. He was aware that there would be pain, a lot of pain probably.

But the pain was much, much less than he'd expected it to be - he still felt the stretch of the toy pushing into him but he also felt intense pleasure, gasping and groaning at the strange and welcome sensation. The lube he'd bought and the lube his own ass was producing helped him push the toy halfway inside. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, then began to thrust the toy in and out of himself.

He eventually got it fully inside of himself and starting pounding it deep inside, and although it felt good, it wasn't quite enough. He stroked his cock as he thrust the fake cock inside of him, imagining it was a real cock, attached to a real man who in Dean's mind looked very much like Sam, but was not Sam.

It was when he started imagining that the man pounding into him _was_ Sam that his arousal began to inch closer to release, and although most of himself was disgusted, he moaned long and loud as he pictured his brother above him, Sam's muscular arms on either side of Dean's waist, Sam's hips slamming into Dean's and Sam's dick so very deep inside of him. He imagined Sam groaning his name as he came inside of Dean and Dean groaned his brother's name as he came over his own stomach in the otherwise empty motel room.

For the briefest moment he felt relief, but it was gone as soon as it came. He let out a roar of frustration and disgust and desire.

He went at himself again with the dildo but no matter how many times he fucked himself with it, he still desperately craved something the toy could not give him.

What he wanted... he couldn't even admit to himself.

He laid there on the motel room bed, empty, shaking, confused, lust-filled. He wondered if he should spend the night in that motel room, but decided he probably shouldn't since they charged by the hour, and the bed smelled disgusting, and also Sam was probably worried about Dean. As fucked as this whole situation was, Dean didn't want his brother worried about him, so he took off back towards the bunker, anxiety twisting inside him on the way there.

As he got out of the Impala he looked up and noticed the full moon rising in the evening sky, and fear seized him. He ran frantically into the bunker, calling out Sam's name until Sam came running up to him. Sam looked every bit as anxious as Dean was.

"Dean, god, I'm so-"

Dean held a hand up to cover Sam's mouth. "Don't worry about that, we need to get you in the dungeon, there's-"

Pain suddenly shot through Dean's body and he cried out as he fell to the floor. He heard Sam crying out his name above him but couldn't answer. He looked down at his hands and watched in terror as they slowly became the paws of a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

The Winchester Brothers awoke naked in Dean's bed together.

Dean lifted his eyelids and groaned, not yet aware of who was in the bed with him and not really caring all that much. His stomach felt awful and he felt like he was going to throw up. His ass was incredibly sore but he figured maybe it was from fucking himself with the dildo. But thankfully he no longer felt an overpowering desire to get fucked - he sighed with relief at that.

Then he turned around to see who was in bed with him and the relief became horror.

Sam was still asleep. He had dried blood smeared around his mouth. Dean looked down Sam's body and saw dried come smeared all over Sam's nether regions.

Dean turned to throw up over the side of his bed.

Sam's eyes cracked open as well and then went wide when he saw Dean. Sam looked slowly down at himself and horror filled him as well.

Sam sat up and moved away from Dean, looking fearfully at Dean's bare back as the older man emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor.

After Dean had finished, Sam spoke weakly. "Dean?"

Dean's hand flew out behind him to silence Sam. "I. DO NOT. WANT. TO TALK. ABOUT THIS."

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to either. He didn't know what the hell to do. But then a memory came back to him, the last memory he had before waking up in this bed, and he spoke again.

"You... Dean... you changed into a wolf too."

Sam realized that the blood in his mouth _had_ been Dean's that night. He had bitten Dean. He must have licked the blood off Dean afterwards.

He did this to Dean.

He too felt like throwing up, sick with guilt.

Dean finally looked back at Sam and saw his face filled with the deepest shame, with disgust and sadness, his eyes cast down between them and filled with tears.

Dean rubbed his neck, feeling it itching once more. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

"You _did_ bite me that night."

Sam's face trembled, more tears filling his eyes and beginning to spill out.

Dean pressed his lips together, staring hard at his brother.

"Sam?"

And then Sam flew off the bed and out of the room. Dean stared at the doorway for a moment and then went after him.

"Sam!"

Sam stopped in the hallway but didn't reply.

Dean took a moment to admire his brother's naked back, something he didn't really want to do but felt a need to do, and then he sighed.

"Sammy, I know this is all screwed up, but don't run away, okay? I can't lose you."

Sam shook his head, looking down at the floor, still facing away from Dean.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be fine right now," Sam muttered heatedly. "I did this to you."

"Sam, you didn't do this on purpose, don't act like this is your fault. You didn't fucking ask to be bitten. You weren't the one that bit me, a _wolf_ bit me, not you."

Sam turned around slowly, his face tear-slicked, looking at Dean with love and shame. "You should've left me at that shipyard," he choked out through his tears.

Dean rushed up to him, taking Sam's face in his hands. "There is _no_ fucking way that I could have ever left you there to die, Sam. Do you remember what I said the other day? All that fucking matters to me is that you're _here_ , Sammy. I don't care about anything else, that is _all_ that I care about."

More tears flowed down Sam's face and over Dean's hands. Sam pulled Dean to him in a fierce hug, sobbing into Dean's shoulder, and Dean hugged him back just as tightly, closing his eyes and burying his face in Sam's neck.

Then both men became aware once again of how naked they were and they stepped away from each other, averting their eyes. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what the hell's going on here but we are going to find out what it is, and we are going to get through this," he said sternly. He let himself look up at Sam and Sam gave him a sad but grateful look and nodded.

"Gonna just go take a shower, alright?" Sam nodded once again and Dean turned back to grab some clothes from his room and take a shower.

So he was now a werewolf too, it seemed. Some kind of fucked up nympho werewolf. Dean laughed to think he'd once thought that witches and vampires were the shittiest monsters out there. How naive.

As he showers and rinses dried come out of his ass, he tries hard to not think about the fact that his own brother put it there.

He tries even harder to suppress the part of him that's aroused by that.

When he gets out of the shower and gets dressed he finds Sam (wearing clothes now) sitting in the bunker's central room and staring at his laptop, an expression of deep concern on his face.

Dean comes up behind Sam and looks at the laptop's screen, squinting and frowning.

"Alphas and Omegas?" he asks.

Sam gives Dean a worried look.

"Dean, I think that's what's going on here."

Dean's frown deepens. "What the hell are Alphas and Omegas?"

"It must have to do with whatever kind of werewolves we met in that shipyard, because as far as I know it's not a regular werewolf thing."

"As far as you know, huh? So what do you know about this then?"

Sam looks down, frowning, and gives an uncomfortable laugh.

"Um... well," Sam begins reluctantly. "Alphas are dominant over Omegas... they um... it's kinda like a primal hierarchy, Alphas mate with Omegas to breed, Omegas go into heat and Alphas do this thing called knotting..."

Sam was rubbing his face out of nervousness. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Knotting?"

Sam's face turned red with embarrassment.

"The Alpha... his, um..." Sam gestured at his own crotch. "It gets like a knot in the middle and while they're mating it locks the Alpha and Omega together-"

"What the fuck does any of this have to do with what's going on with us, Sam?"

The red on Sam's face deepened. His eyes were determinedly pointed away from Dean's.

"I... the other day I was in the shower..." Sam looked up desperately at Dean, wishing he didn't have to say what he was trying to say, and he mimed jacking off. "And that happened to me. The knot thing."

Dean stared at Sam's crotch like it was going to attack him.

"And then Omegas go into heat the same way animals do, they need an Alpha to mate with them, so they have a few days where they secrete this stuff called slick and Alphas are attracted to it." Sam coughed nervously. "Highly, highly attracted to it."

Dean looked at Sam in confusion for a minute, then his eyes slowly widened.

"Are you... are you saying you're an Alpha and I'm one of these Omega things?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded, lips pressed together solemnly.

"And Alphas mate with Omegas?"

Sam closed his eyes with shame and nodded again.

"But wait how can that work, how can I be an Omega if I'm a guy, if they're supposed to breed with each other, two guys can't breed with each other right?"

Sam looked back at the laptop screen. "It says that Alphas and Omegas can both be either sex."

"Are you fucking serious, gimme that thing," said Dean, grabbing Sam's laptop and reading the page. After he'd read it, he set it back down in front of Sam and sat there stone-faced.

He had been in heat.

That was what the stuff leaking out of him was, the overwhelming need for someone's cock inside him, the discomfort he'd felt...

"I was in heat?"

Sam didn't answer and Dean looked over at him, seeing fresh embarrassment wash over his younger brother.

Sam looked down at his hands as he fidgeted. "I could smell it," he murmured. His eyes flicked up to Dean's, and once again Dean could see something strange there, something that held Dean captive.

Dean mentally shook himself, turning his gaze away. "But we can't actually _breed_ , right, since I'm a guy? Think I got the wrong equipment for that."

He looked at Sam expectantly and Sam looked back with uncertainty. "I mean... it doesn't say with much clarity but... yeah I guess, I don't see how that would work."

Dean shook his head with a sigh. "Well, I can honestly say that this is _the_ most fucked up thing to ever happen to us, and that is a _**high**_ bar to clear so good job, God, my man."

Sam laughed wearily. "You know he'd love to take credit for this but his sorry ass is probably just tuned out on a couch eating chips."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched Dean stumble into the bunker's kitchen wearing a robe and slippers, moving as though he was on a boat and trying not to hurl.

This had become a regular morning routine now.

Sam got up to guide Dean over to a chair. "What's going on, man, you're still sick?"

Dean collapsed into the chair with a groan. "Every. Fucking. _Day_. I wake up puking my guts out." He looked up at Sam. "Maybe it's a werewolf thing?"

Sam shook his head with worry. "It hasn't happened to me."

"Fuck," muttered Dean, shoving his face into his hand.

"Want me to get you something? I can make you something if you feel like eating," offered Sam. "We have some bananas too."

"Coffee," mumbled Dean. "Maybe a banana."

Sam brought these things over to Dean. He looked Dean over worriedly... his eyes lingered on Dean's stomach and thoughts turned in his head, thoughts he did not share aloud.

But this was seeming a lot like morning sickness to him.

And if it was morning sickness, that would mean that Dean...

He shook the thought away. It could be a lot of things, not necessarily morning sickness.

Sam continued to watch Dean. They still hadn't acknowledged with words that they'd had sex (although they had no memories of it), but that fact hung heavy in the air between them now. Dean was trying not to look at or speak to Sam too long. Sam felt such a strong need to be close to Dean, which he'd pretty much always felt but now it was much stronger, and Dean didn't seem to want him too close, and Sam wanted Dean to be happy so his two greatest desires were at war with each other. Dean's happiness was more important though. So Sam was respecting his brother's boundaries.

But Sam could no longer tell himself that he didn't want to fuck his brother.

He wished he could remember what it had felt like to be inside of Dean. When he'd woken up he'd felt wonderful (before freaking out immediately after)... those moments before he'd opened his eyes had been like drifting down from Heaven.

Heaven sitting in front of him in a robe drinking coffee, determined to not meet his eyes. Well, it was a better Heaven than the one he was used to.

He frowned as he noticed a wide white circle on the side of Dean's neck, then reached up to touch it.

Dean's eyes flicked down to Sam's arm and then up to his eyes warily.

"You have a scar," said Sam softly.

"Yeah thanks for that," muttered Dean, swatting Sam's hand away. The gentle swat sent anger and sadness coursing through Sam. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard.

"Dean-"

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about this' did you not fucking understand," interjected Dean. Anger won out inside Sam and he glared at Dean.

"Dean, we can't just ignore this, act like it didn't happen, how often does that end well? Us pushing shit down until we implode?"

Dean glared back.

"This is _not_ like any of those other times and you know it."

"This is your excuse, _every_ fucking time-"

Dean shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in restrained fury. "Swear to god, Sammy..."

"-every fucking time something bothers you-"

"This isn't like any of those other times because _I don't fucking know how to feel about this!"_

Sam stared at his brother, whose eyes were still shut, whose hand still covered his face.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about this, Sam," Dean went on, voice muted by his hand and his emotion. "I know how I'm _supposed_ to feel. I'm supposed to feel completely revolted. But..."

His hand fell away and he looked up at Sam with teary eyes.

"That's _not_ how I feel," he breathed out. His eyes traveled over his younger brother, tears falling from them. Dean's eyes came to rest on the floor in front of Sam.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Right now I'm supposed to be disgusted by you but I can't be... I can't..."

Dean's words gripped Sam's heart, wringing tears from him as well. He moved closer to Dean and reached for Dean's hand, but Dean pulled it away, standing and walking away from Sam.

"I can't be okay with this," whispered Dean, his hands fisted in his short hair. "I keep hearing Dad screaming at me in my head, I see the look on his face, the _shame_..."

Sam closed his eyes, but he didn't hear their dad's voice, or see their dad's face. He had never let their father have that much power over him. He wondered if that made him a bad person. But then he looked up at Dean, saw the pain their father was inflicting on Dean from the grave, and he knew that it wasn't him who was the bad person.

He walked over to stand in front of Dean, cupping Dean's face and meeting Dean's beautiful, tormented hazel eyes. He wanted to tell Dean to stop letting their father push him around. He wanted to tell Dean to be at peace with himself, to love himself as much as Sam loved him.

Sam wanted to say so many things, but as he gazed into his older brother's eyes, the only thing in his heart and on his lips was "I love you, Dean."

And there was so much more than brotherly love in his voice.

_I love you in every way possible._

Dean's eyes fell lustily to Sam's mouth.

And before Sam knew it, Dean had pulled him forward into a kiss.

For several moments Sam still felt like he was moving, like he was dislodged from reality. When Sam finally realized what was happening, his eyelids fell shut, his lips parted against his brother's and he moaned desperately as he fell into Dean's kiss.

And just as soon as it had started it had stopped. Dean tore himself away, leaving Sam floating in the ether again.

Sam shivered at the lingering taste of Dean on his lips. He tasted Dean's tears. His eyes slowly opened to see Dean gazing fearfully up at him, face wet with tears.

Dean crumpled onto the floor, sobbing into his hands.

"I thought I knew what Hell was," Dean whimpered.

Sam sank to his knees helplessly, reached out for Dean's hand once again, and this time Dean shoved him away furiously.

"Goddammit Sam, give me some fucking space! Maybe it's easier for you because you're not the one who got wolf-raped-"

Dean stopped himself, but it was too late.

Self-hatred burning within him, tears scorching paths down his face, Sam ran from the kitchen, ran from the bunker, screaming his agony up at the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there on the kitchen floor.

All he knew was pain.

The pain of the guilt and shame that weighed on him like a mountain. The pain in his stomach. The pain of Sam being gone. That was the worst pain of all.

He knew none of this was Sam's fault. He didn't know why he'd said what he'd said to Sam, it was frustration and confusion but underneath it all he knew that this was not Sam's doing.

With frightened eyes he looked down the hallway that Sam had disappeared through, and finally he got up off the floor and ran after his brother.

He threw open the bunker's door and froze.

"Well, hello there."

Dean stared at the group of about a half-dozen people standing outside of the bunker.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're your family, Dean," said the one who stood closest to him, a small older woman with gray-brown hair. Dean looked around at the others; they all looked very alike, and strangely familiar to Dean, although he was sure he'd never seen them before in his life. They watched him with a predatory air, their eyes dark with intent.

"You're not my family," he said with a low growl in his voice. "My family is my brother and I need-"

"Sam is gone, Dean," said the older woman, eyes flashing. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How do you know our names?"

The woman laughed. "Like I said, we're family."

"You may not know about us but we sure as hell know about you, Deany boy," said a tall dark-haired man who looked about Dean's age... a man who looked disconcertingly like a funhouse-mirror version of Sam, features stretched gruesomely.

Dean was even more disconcerted when the man's eyes swept over him hungrily, his nostrils flaring and his mouth stretching in a sharp-toothed grin.

"I see you and Sam didn't waste any time continuing the family tradition!"

"What family tradition would that be," asked Dean, angry and confused.

"Why, you're _with child_ ," exclaimed the woman, and the others in the group laughed delightedly.

With child?

Dean didn't know what the fuck she meant by that but he didn't like the sound of it nor did he like the way these people were looking at him, so he drew himself up to his full height, clenched his fists and gave them his most menacing glare.

"Get. Out. Of my way," he growled.

"You're not going anywhere, Dean," murmured the tall man, and suddenly something in the man's posture made Dean instinctively draw back. Something in the way the man _smelled_. Dean couldn't explain nor control the fear that overtook him.

The woman tutted at Dean. "Omegas shouldn't speak to Alphas that way, Dean."

Omegas? Alphas?

Then understanding dawned on Dean.

He looked around at the eyes of these people and he remembered running from those eyes that night in the shipyard.

"You... you're werewolves."

They laughed. "Not quite," replied the woman. "We're _Winchesters_."

And he understood why their faces seemed familiar to him. He looked at the woman and saw his father's eyes. He looked at one of the others, an old man, and he saw his own features distorted.

"I don't... I don't get it... how? Dad didn't tell us about any other family."

"No, he wouldn't have, would he," snarled the old man. "His father betrayed our family. Henry. That traitor sent the Men of Letters after us, hunting his own kin, until we had nothing but a junkyard to hide what few of us were left."

"But we've carried on the family tradition," said the woman with fierce pride in her voice. "We've kept our blood pure, untainted by those who don't carry the noble name of Winchester. Sad to say the same can't be said for you and your brother." Disgust flitted over her face.

"But still... you have Winchester blood. And our line is dying out. So... we lured you to our home," said the tall man. "Let you believe that we were a pack of werewolves that a local hunter had found."

Dean's heart sank. "You led us into a trap... you _did this to Sam_ ," he gritted out, fury and grief filling him.

"He killed my father," growled the tall man, the cold fury in his voice chilling Dean.

"Sam will be punished," said the woman quietly.

Dean's heart began to beat faster.

"But you said he's gone..."

"He's gone _for now_ ," said the woman with a twisted smile. "He'll come back... for his Omega. And for his children."

Dean's heart stopped.

_His children._

His eyes slowly fell upon his own stomach.

_No._

_**NO.** _

He backed away from these people as though backing away physically would keep what they were saying from being true.

"That's," he whispered, "not possible... can't be..."

"Oh, it's possible, honey." The woman gave him a pitying laugh. "You're a Winchester. And a mated Omega. And you're pregnant. And your children will continue the Winchester line."

"And you'll give us more children," said the tall man with a smirk, advancing on Dean, his eyes hungry. "After we kill your murdering Alpha."

Dean lunged back towards the door of the bunker but the tall man and a few others grabbed him, plunged a needle into him, and the world began to blur around him...

He cried out desperately for his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sammy._

Sam looked up in alarm at the sound of his brother's voice, but he only saw trees around him. Dean's voice... it had sounded so close... almost like it was inside of Sam.

"Dean?"

Sam could only hear birds up in the trees above him, the wind in the leaves.

Sam looked down at the dead squirrel in his hands. Tasted its blood in his mouth.

Tears cascaded down his face and he fell to his knees crying.

He was an animal.

A filthy fucking animal. A rapist and a killer. A monster.

A monster who had attacked the person he claimed to love most.

He remembered Dean calling him monster. Dean had later said that he didn't truly mean it, but that word from Dean's mouth had haunted Sam ever since. And the fact that Sam still had demon blood remained. The fact that he had forced himself on Dean remained, there were no memories but that fact remained.

Sam was a demonic raping murdering werewolf.

Dean was safer without Sam around. It hurt Sam greater than any pain he'd ever known, to be without Dean, but Dean needed to be safe. Sam would stay out here in the woods, devouring these poor animals, clothed in blood and filth, and Dean would be safe. Sam sobbed brokenly.

_Sammy, help me, please._

Again Dean's voice sounded in Sam's head. Sam stared around him wildly.

He could feel Dean's fear.

And he could feel Dean's need for him.

Sam's tear-glazed eyes pierced through the trees in the direction of the bunker. _I have to keep Dean safe._ He stood up without telling himself to stand. _I have to keep Dean safe._ That singular thought filled his mind as he ran through the trees back towards Dean. _He called to me. He needs me._

He ran into the bunker, shouting Dean's name. Ran throughout the bunker, calling to his brother, anxiety building in him with every moment that passed.

After searching the entirety of the bunker and the grounds outside of it, he stood shaking with fear in the warm dry Kansas air.

Then a soft breeze carried a scent to him.

He smelled Dean. He smelled other people as well.

He looked down at the ground and saw the marks of someone's feet being dragged over it. He crouched down, touched one of the marks, lifted his hand to his face, and inhaled Dean's fear-drenched scent.

His nostrils flared, his teeth bared, his heart pounded as a surge of blinding fury went through him.

Someone had taken Dean.

Sam's nails cut into his palms as his fists clenched.

He inhaled the air around him, eyes shut in intense concentration, studying these scents that surrounded him... he smelled something that he instinctively understood to be a fellow Alpha... he smelled rusted metal and gasoline... he smelled the ocean.

And he knew who had taken Dean. He recognized those scents.

He stood still for a moment, collecting himself. Then he walked purposefully into the bunker, picking up knives and guns as he went and sliding them under his clothes. He picked up a length of razor wire, wrapped it carefully around one wrist. He left the silver bullets; they would be useless.

He stepped into Baby and fired her up.

Before he drove, he lovingly stroked Baby's dash, her wheel, her seat; Dean's favorite place to be in this wide world. He would return Dean to her.

And he would show the people who had dragged Dean away just what sort of monster Sam Winchester was.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean bared his teeth and thrashed at his chains as the tall dark and vile man who called himself family dragged his fingers up Dean's bare thigh.

Dean had woken up chained to a wall in one of the shipyard's dilapidated buildings, his clothes having been taken off him while he'd been unconsciously transported there. Daylight filtered in through the many holes that had worn through the roof, illuminating the building's stark interior; it seemed to serve as a prison, with manacles hanging from the walls. A human skeleton hung on the wall beside Dean.

There seemed to be about a dozen of these Werechesters (Dean's nickname for this long-lost contingent of his family and oh how he wished that they had _stayed_ lost). From what Dean could surmise, they had been feeding mainly on animals, with the occasional human feast when an unfortunate human had stumbled into their home. All but one of the Werechesters were outside of the building, while Dean was trapped inside with the most horrible of them all.

This man, this monster with huge dark eyes and a sadistic smile, ran his fingers greedily up the inside of Dean's thigh.

"You better get your fuckin' hand off me if you wanna keep it, asshole," growled Dean, muscles straining as he pulled at the chains restraining his limbs.

The man laughed cruelly. "You're not in much of a position to be making threats." The fingers brushed against Dean's tightly clenched ass. "So tense... there's no need for that, I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to give you what you need."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make yourself feel less pathetic?"

The man's energy became like a storm cloud, dark and menacing, sending chills down Dean's spine.

"You need to learn how to behave like a proper Omega," snarled the man. "Omegas don't disrespect Alphas. Unless they've grown tired of living."

Something in Dean was telling him to shut up, to cower and submit, but he forced the instinct back.

"I wouldn't say I'm the one who's grown tired of living. I mean I know you tried to avoid getting killed by waiting until Sam bailed to kidnap me, but Sam's coming for your ass so you better kiss it goodbye."

"You think that sad excuse for a Winchester can take me? That half-breed vermin?" The man laughed once more. "He's not even a proper Alpha. Can't keep his Omega safe, can't keep his Omega in line. But don't you worry... we'll take care of that."

Then the man's fingers shoved up inside Dean, making him cry out in pain and anger and thrash once again in his restraints, to no avail.

"I'll make you into a _real_ Omega," the man hissed into Dean's ear. His fingers thrust up into Dean again, and again, and again, as Dean cried out and swore at him and desperately tried to get free. "I'll have you on your knees begging me to knot you, begging me to show you what a true Alpha is."

Then distantly they both heard the crack of a gun firing.

A grin crept over Dean's face and his head fell back as he laughed.

_Sammy, god fucking bless you._

"Better kiss that ass goodbye now, dipshit!"

The man glared at him and stepped away, squinting over at the door. There was more gunfire, growing closer and louder. Screams joined in with the gunfire.

The door burst open and the small older woman and a younger man rushed in, panic on their faces, bolting the door behind them.

"He brought someone with him," the woman panted. "I don't know who..."

Something slammed hard against the wall Dean was chained to and he heard a man gargling blood.

Everyone in the room stared at the door in terror.

"Oh, Squirrel, what trouble have we gotten ourselves into now?"

Everyone's heads snapped around to find a pudgy bearded man in black leaning against the wall beside Dean, smirking at him.

"Crowley??"

"Good to see you too, darling," said Crowley. His eyes swept over Dean's naked body and he raised both eyebrows. "Still into the same kinky shit, I see."

Guns fired at Crowley, punching bloody holes in his suit. He squinted down at the holes and then glared up at the people who'd put them there.

"There are nicer ways of greeting someone, you savages."

They stared fearfully at him, guns pointed at him in shaky hands.

"As much as I'd love to teach you all some manners, I'm rather looking forward to seeing Moose do it," said Crowley with an evil grin. He met Dean's eyes. "You should see the scene outside, it's a thing of carnal beauty." Dean laughed breathlessly.

"Well, I'm off, got places to be, underworlds to run," said Crowley with a sigh. He looked over at the Werechesters. "I'll be seeing you lot very soon, I'm sure. Toodles!"

He snapped his fingers, breaking Dean's chains and the bolt on the door, made a kissyface at Dean and disappeared.

A decapitated body flew through the door, throwing it off its hinges, and in stalked Sam Fucking Winchester.

He was dripping blood, his teeth elongated into fangs, fingers ending in vicious claws. He saw Dean against the wall, and primal fury filled the room.

He threw a knife into the wall beside Dean, grinning a violent grin. Dean grinned back, grabbed the knife, and the Winchester Brothers attacked as one.

Dodging bullets, Dean rolled at the woman and kicked her feet out from under her, pinning her down with his leg and opening her throat with his knife. Sam grabbed the dead body on the floor, flinging it at the young man in the room before leaping on him. He wrapped the man's neck in razor wire and with a pull of his powerful arms he took the man's head off, growling low.

Then Sam's eyes moved onto the Alpha who had forced himself on Dean. He looked at the hand that had forced itself inside Dean. Dark red eyes rose to meet the Alpha's frightened ones.

The Alpha pulled his gun up to shoot at Sam and Dean grabbed his wrist, twisted it back and broke the man's arm. The man cried out weakly and shoved Dean to the ground as he ran for the door.

Sam stood up, bared his fangs and let out an honest-to-god roar that shook the building. He flew at the man, pinned him face-down on the ground and shoved a knife deep into the man's ass. The man shrieked and Sam sank his fangs into the man's throat, tearing it to shreds.

Sam lifted his head when the man's body finally fell lifeless. Sam's eyes were closed, his chest heaving, his mouth dripping blood.

He opened his eyes and looked back over at Dean.

"Good doggy," said Dean with a smirk, and Sam laughed wildly. He stood on shaking legs and pushed his blood-soaked hair out of his face. He took a step towards Dean but grimaced and stumbled, and Dean noticed a gunshot wound in his left thigh.

"Hey, whoa, easy there, Scully," said Dean as he rushed over to throw his arm under Sam's shoulders. "I know you're a big ol' badass and everything but we should take care of that leg before you go anywhere."

Sam laughed weakly, letting himself sink back down to the ground. "How many times I gotta tell you, I'm not Scully, _you're_ Scully."

Dean shook his head, holding up a strand of Sam's bloody hair. "Red hair, bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean took the bullet out of Sam's leg, filling Sam in on who his kidnappers had been and what their motives were, sharing in Sam's revulsion towards them.

Sam looked over at the body of the Alpha who had tried to rape Dean, burning with hatred. "I wish I could kill that bastard again... I could smell you on him, I knew he'd done something to you, just didn't know what exactly."

Dean studied Sam anxiously. "You could smell that, huh?"

In telling Sam what had gone down, Dean had consciously left out the part about the Werechesters telling him he was pregnant.

Hell, he wasn't even sure it was true. So he figured he didn't really need to mention it. But he remembered that the Alpha had told him that after smelling him, and he wondered if Sam could smell it as well.

Sam looked at Dean and then looked down at his hands, which were no longer clawed. He watched as the bullet-free wound in his leg began to close itself, and he reached up to feel his teeth which had gone back to being normal teeth. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I wonder if there's any part of me that's still human."

Dean cupped his face with one hand and Sam looked up to see love shining in his brother's eyes.

"You know there is, Sammy," whispered Dean. "I'm so sorry for what I've said to you out of anger, out of hurt - underneath it all I know that you've never wanted to hurt me." He gazed tearily at his little brother. "I know that you love me, Sam. And I want you to know that I love you. And that is _human_ , that love."

Tears filled Sam's eyes and he covered Dean's hand with his own, closing his eyes with a blissful smile.

"Alright, enough weepy bullshit, let's get the fuck out of here," said Dean and Sam laughed, lifting himself off the ground and helping Dean find his clothes. They made sure all of the Werechesters were good and dead and then they got into Baby, Dean in the driver's seat. He turned the radio on and the Stones' Can't You Hear Me Knocking greeted them.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Here I thought you were gonna take 'em all on like a true badass... and you get _Crowley_ to help you?"

Sam raised both eyebrows coolly at Dean, a smile tugging up one corner of his mouth. "Are you complaining? Thought you two were demon soulmates."

"Soulmates is a stretch. More like demon fuck buddies."

Sam laughed and groaned at the same time, covering his face with his hand. "Thanks for that mental image, jerk."

"Anytime, bitch," said Dean cheerily. He looked Sam over and suddenly was overcome with gratitude for the man beside him, and before he could tell himself not to, he pulled Sam towards him in a hug.

Sam was momentarily stunned and then his arms went around Dean as well. "What's this for?" he asked against Dean's neck.

"To thank you," murmured Dean, pressing his face to Sam's neck. He felt Sam's heart begin to beat faster. He felt his own heart beating faster.

He reveled in how beautiful it felt to be this close to Sam, and again he felt shame at that revelation. The shame rose within him, ready to beat him down again, but this time he rose higher and he was determined to never let it take him down again, to never let it push his brother away from him again.

Dean turned his face and pressed a soft kiss into Sam's neck. Sam's heartbeat thundered beneath his lips.

Sam's chest rose and fell more and more rapidly as Dean kissed him again, under his ear, and again, at the bottom of his jaw. Sam's eyes were shut and his lips were pulled back from his teeth as he quietly panted.

Sam was holding himself back desperately. He wanted this. So badly. But he was so afraid of losing Dean if Dean didn't want it back.

Then Dean shifted so that his face was in front of Sam's, and Sam opened his eyes to look into Dean's.

Dean's eyes flickered over Sam's face, lingering on his mouth. "It's okay, Sam," whispered Dean, leaning forward to press their noses together. "It's okay to want this. I want it too. I'm done telling myself otherwise."

Sam's eyes dropped to Dean's mouth, his own mouth falling open as he leaned into Dean, nudging Dean's nose with his own. His hand on Dean's back slid slowly upward, taking in the feel of Dean's muscles beneath his fingers... and Sam tilted his head to brush a feather-soft kiss against Dean's lips.

All the women Sam had been with... how he had tried to convince himself that he wanted them, when all he'd ever wanted was this man and had been too afraid to admit it. He had pushed himself to kiss and touch and fuck those women, but this... there was nothing he wanted more than this.

There was nothing more exquisite in the world than Dean Winchester's lips.

Those lips caressed Sam's and both men held onto that simple sensation of their lips brushing together for several moments. Then Sam opened his mouth wider and let his tongue lick against Dean's lips, and those lips opened to Sam.

Their tongues met and Dean groaned at the taste of blood in Sam's mouth. And the taste of Sam underneath it. Dean pushed his fingers into Sam's hair, drinking it all in hungrily, both of them moaning.

They could both feel their pants getting tighter as their kiss deepened. Dean moved his other hand down Sam's body until it rested over Sam's crotch, tracing the line of Sam's dick through his jeans. Sam's breath caught and he moved his hand over Dean's, pressing it down and letting Dean feel just how hard Dean was making him.

Dean's lips broke away from Sam's, moving down to kiss Sam's neck hard, sucking and biting at his little brother. Sam let out a breathy whine, grinding up into his brother's hand. Dean bit him even harder in response.

Dean ripped his brother's shirt off, letting his fingers explore the muscular expanse of Sam's chest and stomach. His lips trailed down Sam's neck, softly kissing him. He licked at the hollow of Sam's throat, bit at Sam's collarbone, kissed his way down to Sam's nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Sam groaned low, sliding his fingers through Dean's hair.

There was nothing more exquisite in the world than Sam Winchester's body, and Dean wanted to lay kisses upon every glorious inch of it.

He kissed downward, licking at Sam's abs, flicking his tongue into Sam's navel, grinning at the hungry noises Sam was making.

He nuzzled at the trail of hair that led down into Sam's jeans.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans, pushed Sam's briefs down and released Sam's aching cock. Sam was panting, eyes dark with desire as he gazed at his big brother, as he gazed at his big brother's beautiful mouth... Dean gave him a sultry smile and then he leaned down to lick at the tip of Sam's cock.

Sam's fingers curled into a fist in Dean's hair, his head falling back onto the car seat as a low moan crawled up out of his throat.

Dean took the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, kissing and suckling at it for several moments before pulling back to kiss his way down the long, thick shaft. He licked his way back up to the tip, kissed it once more, and then took it deep into his mouth.

Sam couldn't resist thrusting gently up into Dean's heavenly mouth, gripping the back of Dean's head to hold him in place, swearing up at the roof of the car. He looked down to watch Dean's lips, full and flushed and perfect, sinking down over his cock, felt the sinful perfection of Dean's wet warmth enveloping him, wanted so badly to thrust all the way into Dean's mouth but he held back and let his big brother set the pace.

Dean groaned at the divine taste of Sam, drinking the pleasure that had begun to leak from the tip of Sam's dick, smiling around the shaft as he both felt and heard Sam moan in response. He sucked in his cheeks around the dick in his mouth, wrapped his tongue around it, loving the way that Sam tasted, the way that Sam throbbed with desire for him. 

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, squeezing gently. The way that Sam breathed Dean's name, like it was the name of God himself...

He started bobbing his head, sucking as he went up and sliding further and further down, taking more and more of Sam into him. Sam's fingers were shaking in his hair and Sam's hips were lifting with each downward glide of Dean's head.

Dean felt the base of Sam's cock swelling, opened his eyes to watch as it bulged in his fingers... Sam's knot... Dean shut his eyes once more, Sam's cock pressed against the entrance to his throat, and Dean opened his throat to let it inside.

He took Sam's cock into his throat, squeezed his hand tightly around Sam's knot. Sam cried out, thrust his hips upward, gripped Dean's hair and shot jet after jet of hot come down his big brother's throat.

Dean pulled back to drink it from the end of Sam's dick, stroking Sam's shaft as it kept coming, murmuring contentedly at the feeling of Sam's seed filling him.

He had to laugh to himself when it seemed like Sam would never stop coming. He took Sam's hands in his own, holding them lovingly as Sam panted and whimpered and rode out his orgasm.

Then Dean sat back up in the seat beside Sam again, smiling smugly at him. With effort, Sam lifted his eyelids and looked at Dean dazedly.

"Holy shit, Dean. Just... holy fucking shit."

Dean laughed, then leaned in towards Sam's ear. "You're welcome," he husked against it, licking along its edge. Sam laughed lustily and turned his head to capture Dean's lips in a simmering kiss. He moaned when he tasted himself on Dean's tongue.

Dean pulled back and looked around at Baby's fogged windows. "Ahhh, we finally christened our Baby." He reached out and dragged his palm down the window, leaving clear streaks. "There, now it's less obvious that we've been fucking."

Sam laughed, gazed over at Dean for a moment. He wanted to give back to Dean... he looked down and saw the front of Dean's pants still tented, and he reached over to stroke his hand over Dean's crotch, but Dean grabbed his hand.

Dean wanted it. He did. But he had also just been very unwillingly fingered by his captor and he wasn't sure that he wanted anyone to touch him just yet.

He was also aware that if he let Sam do this, it would very likely lead to something else, and he wasn't sure he wanted that just yet either. So he brought Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Don't worry about that," he murmured with a small smile. "I just wanted to do this for you right now."

Sam looked somewhat disappointed but he hid it well, returning the small smile. He looked down at their hands joined together.

"It feels so good to be home," Sam said softly.

Dean remembered Sam asking if he'd ever thought about settling down with a hunter. And all of a sudden he realized that Sam had meant himself. His face spread in a wide smile and he squeezed Sam's hand.

"It sure does, Sammy."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder for the drive back to the bunker. He closed his eyes and let all of his other senses soar. The smell of Dean in the air around him, the scent of mingled motor oil and sharp cologne and something that smelled faintly like honey. The feel of Dean's strong and welcoming shoulder beneath Sam's head. Sam grinned at the sound of Dean singing along badly to the radio. And he savored the lingering taste of Dean's saliva mixed with his own come.

There was another scent in the air, one that he couldn't quite identify... maybe it had something to do with what they had just done in Baby. Sam wasn't sure. But it made him want to do a whole lot of things to Dean that Dean would probably not appreciate, judging by how Dean had held Sam's hand away from him earlier.

This definitely wasn't going to be an easy process. But then, Sam reminded himself, nothing in their lives ever _had_ been an easy process, so there was no reason for them to expect this to be any different.

Sam was just going to bask in this little ray of sunshine while he could, this moment leaning on Dean's shoulder in Baby.

They got back to the bunker and both of them headed for the shower without many words spoken between them. No painful silence though, just a comfortable silence. They took off their clothes, Sam cringing as he peeled off his bloody clothes and Dean laughing to himself as he watched. Dean took Sam's hand and pulled him into the shower.

Sam looked Dean's naked body over nervously. And hungrily.

Dean looked him over with the same nervous hunger. Then he pushed the nerves away with a smile.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted this," said Dean as he brushed the backs of his fingers up Sam's stomach, watching his fingers as they went while Sam watched Dean's face.

"But you don't want me to touch you." Sam's voice betrayed his sadness. Dean's eyes lifted to meet his.

"Sammy, I... I do want you to," insisted Dean. "Just... I was... what that guy did to me back there..." Dean closed his eyes. Bit down furiously on his bottom lip.

Dean's pain echoed through Sam and he took his brother's hand in both of his. "Dean, I'm so sorry," whispered Sam. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to-"

"Sam, you know it wasn't your fault," Dean whispered back. "And you stopped him from doing anything else, you fucking saved my ass, yet again."

A smile pushed its way up through the pain on Sam's face. "Literally this time."

Dean laughed shakily. Then he sighed deeply. "What I'm trying to say is, I want this." After a moment's debate, he pulled Sam into his arms, looking up into Sam's eyes. "I want you," he whispered at Sam's mouth. Desire swirled in Sam's dark hazel eyes and Sam's hand ran over Dean's back. "I just... don't want to _fly_ into it."

Sam smiled with understanding.

"You're right," said Sam softly. "We shouldn't. This whole situation... I wish this had happened differently."

"Yeah I really wish we'd skipped that family reunion."

Sam laughed and shook his head. He touched Dean's face and leaned down to kiss Dean's lips.

"I just want to give you as much love as you've given me," he whispered at Dean's mouth, and Dean pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"Can I do for you what you did for me in the car?" breathed Sam. "That's all I want, I promise, Dean."

Dean eyed Sam's mouth again, reached up to trace it lightly with his fingertips, then he met Sam's eyes with a smile. And he nodded.

Sam kissed each one of Dean's fingers and then leaned in to capture Dean's lips with his, gently pressing Dean back against the shower wall as they kissed. Dean's fingers ran down the side of Sam's body, running with the water as it streamed over his younger brother's body, and then Sam began to kiss his way down.

He kissed under Dean's stubbled jaw, the same spot Dean had kissed Sam earlier, leaving his lips there for a few moments. Dean's scent was stronger there and part of Sam wanted to just stay there and breathe it in forever.

He moved down to nuzzle at the scar on Dean's neck and licked at it, tasting both himself and Dean on the scar, like they had been joined together at that spot - he moaned and bit at Dean's neck gently, forcing a gasp out of his older brother.

His kisses moved down Dean's chest and he sank to his knees as he kissed Dean's stomach. As he did so, he felt an odd sensation wash through him, and he looked up to see Dean looking down at him with both love and concern.

"Are you okay?"

The concern left Dean's face and Dean gave him another nod, his fingers drifting into Sam's hair. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's hipbone, then he sat back on his heels and watched his hand as it climbed up Dean's thigh.

Dean tried not to remember the other Alpha doing the same thing to him, did all he could to just focus on Sam, his beloved Sam, who would never think of hurting him - he watched Sam's face intently. Sam's eyes flicked up to his, full of love and lust. Sam licked his lips slowly, and then he leaned forward to lick at the head of Dean's cock.

Part of Dean wanted to close his eyes but a greater part of him desperately wanted to watch. He breathed Sam's name as he watched Sam's tongue caress him, from the tip down to the base of his throbbing cock, Sam's eyes shut as water streamed over his face. Sam's tongue wrapped around one of Dean's balls, pulling it into Sam's mouth, and both of them moaned hungrily, Dean's fingers tangling in Sam's wet hair.

Sam sucked both of Dean's balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue and loving the shudders that went through Dean's body. He tasted something deliciously salty-sweet on Dean's skin and it sent shudders through him as well. He took hold of his own erection and began to stroke it, groaning as he kissed his way back up Dean's shaft and sucked the head of Dean's dick into his mouth.

Dean bowed off the wall of the shower and into his brother's mouth, moaning out Sam's name. Sam's mouth slid forward and back over his cock, Sam's tongue tracing the thick vein that ran along the underside, dipping into the slit to taste Dean's precome, moaning heatedly as he did so.

Dean stared entranced at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Sam's mouth, slick with precome and saliva and water, water pouring over Sam as he sucked Dean's dick and pumped his own in his fist. Dean's hips bucked forward, pressing himself deeper, and his eyes finally slammed shut as he came with a guttural moan, holding onto Sam's hair for dear life.

He felt and heard Sam answer with a moan of his own and felt Sam's come shoot up his leg, and they stayed there like that for a minute as Sam brought them both down from their orgasm, licking away every drop of Dean's come and washing his own release off of his brother's leg.

Sam stood up and Dean grinned lustily at the sight of his come splattered over Sam's face. He gathered some up on one finger and Sam pulled the finger into his mouth, sucking on it with a devilish smile.

Dean laughed low. "I am... _highly_ dismayed... that we have waited so long to do this."

"A-fucking-men," agreed Sam, tossing his hair back and letting the water run over him, rinsing away come and sweat and dried blood. Dean just leaned back and watched him lazily.

"Felt weird, getting head from a guy," he murmured. "Weird in a fantastic way. I've never..." He just shook his head and sighed in amazement, unable to find the words to express how incredible it had felt.

The side of Sam's mouth quirked in a smile. "You've never had a guy do that to you before? I thought you experimented or something when you were younger."

"Yeah, I went down on a guy, guy I knew in high school... but that was it. Never did anything else with any guys." He studied Sam interestedly. "Have you?"

Sam shook his head before rubbing shampoo into his hair. "Never been with any guys besides you."

Dean nodded and felt an odd sort of contentment in being the only man Sam had ever been with, biting back a smile. "You're pretty fucking good at this for being a rookie."

Sam winked and grinned at him. "Learned from the best."


	12. Chapter 12

Life went on in the bunker in much the same way as it usually had for Sam and Dean - with a few alterations.

Less sexual tension than there had once been, but sexual tension had not yet fully left the building. The brothers continued to sleep in their respective beds; although they wanted to sleep together, Dean still felt somewhat uncomfortable with the idea and Sam still didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable. So they slept apart.

And masturbated furiously in their respective beds.

And Dean woke up, day after day, feeling like he'd just gotten off of several violent rollercoasters and grateful that there was a sink in his room to puke into.

He gripped the edge of the sink and looked up into the mirror on the medicine cabinet with a grimace. Wanting to know what the hell was wrong with him and at the same time not sure if he really did want to know. He yanked open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Dramamine, opening it with shaking hands and downing a few of them with water from the faucet. He slumped down against the wall beside the sink for a while, waiting to see if the nausea would come back.

When it seemed like it had subsided, he carefully stood up, did his best to get dressed and went to the kitchen. He groggily searched the fridge and the cupboards for anything with sugar in it, heart sinking when all he could find was a jar of strawberry jam.

He started a pot of coffee and Sam walked in, hair damp from the shower, wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt and flannel pajama pants.

Sam's eyebrows rose at the sight of Dean's outfit: a thin white T-shirt and his tiny denim short shorts that he usually wore when washing the car.

Sam couldn't help licking his lips with hunger.

He stood behind Dean in front of the coffeemaker, winding his arms slowly around Dean's waist and nuzzling Dean's neck.

"Good morning," he said huskily, giving Dean's neck a sensual kiss. Dean pressed back into him and Sam groaned quietly into Dean's skin, grinding forward as his cock began to rise.

"You don't cut that out, I'm gonna have to get you fixed," huffed Dean, pulling away from Sam and walking back over to the fridge. Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Dean's moods were... not exactly stable these days.

Sam watched him pull stuff out of the fridge as he searched through it. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't we have some steaks or hamburger or something?"

"Ate the rest of it yesterday."

"Fuck..." Dean threw everything back into the fridge. "No pie either?"

"Think you, um... think you already polished off that pie I got yesterday." Sam studied Dean anxiously. "What's going on, man? I mean I know you love pie but you usually take a little longer than that."

"Sammy... I need some fuckin' pie. And a steak. I _need it_."

Sam frowned deeply at Dean's breathless desperation.

"Okay... I'll go get some groceries," Sam assured him. He brought a cup of coffee over to Dean, which Dean took with a grunt and poured an obscene amount of sugar into.

"You like... turning into The Fly or something?" said Sam half-jokingly. Half with real fear that that could be the case, they had after all seen some pretty wild shit in their lives.

"Do I look like Jeff Goldblum?"

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Pretty sure the diplomatic answer to that question is yes, but in this case I'm gonna have to say no."

"Sweet of you," Dean murmured with an attempt at a smile. "Gonna go sleep until there's pie." He grabbed his coffee mug and left the kitchen without another word.

Sam got himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Distantly he could hear music beginning to issue from Dean's room.

Dean was still waking up sick.

Dean was going through drastic mood swings.

Dean was eating ravenously, when he wasn't vomiting, and getting out-of-control cravings for meat and sugar.

What. In the fuck. Was going on.

An answer floated through Sam's mind but he pushed it away. Can't be. Made no sense. Had to be another answer.

He got up without even drinking his coffee and went to his room to throw on a shirt and jeans. Before heading out, he stopped at the open door of Dean's room, listening to Pink Floyd's Matilda Mother spinning on Dean's record player. He looked over at Dean, who was lying face down under his covers. Still awake though.

"Interesting music choice. Thought maybe you were hotboxing in here."

"Yeah, you _would_ think that, ya hippie," retorted Dean, turning his head back towards the door to give Sam a smirk. "You going to get food?"

"Yeah. Be back soon alright?"

Dean shot out a hand with a thumbs-up and Sam smiled softly as he turned to head outside.

He drove to the nearest grocery store that sold steaks and pies, grabbing two pies and a few packages of steaks as well as a few other groceries they needed.

Then he smelled something familiar.

It was the same strange smell he'd been getting from Dean lately, a scent he had not been able to identify. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of it.

His eyes landed on a pregnant woman. He inhaled her scent, and his eyes widened.

It was her.

He inhaled more deeply, analyzing the scent and its different components... he stared at her distended belly.

And he realized that what he had been smelling on Dean... was pregnancy.

Dean was pregnant.

The morning sickness. The mood swings. The cravings. The scent.

Sam suddenly felt weak, wobbling on his feet. The pregnant woman rushed away and he realized how frightened she must've been by this towering man staring wild-eyed at her belly.

He felt terrified too. He didn't know how to process this. His heart raced in his chest, thoughts raced in his mind.

Did Dean know? If Dean didn't know, oh god, what would his reaction be to Sam telling him?

Sam held onto the edge of a produce table, head spinning.

Dean was pregnant.

With Sam's child.

And there was a part of Sam... that felt desperately happy with that. But he silenced it.

He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and then made his way over to the store's pharmacy, hunting through it until he found what he was looking for.

He paid for the groceries and headed back to the bunker. Emotions battling inside him. He sat outside the bunker for an indeterminate amount of time, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to say to Dean once he got inside.

Finally, having come to the conclusion that there was no way to prepare for this, he grabbed the grocery bags and walked into the bunker.

He set the bags down in the kitchen and headed towards Dean's room.

Dean was still lying face down in bed, the record player issuing static.

Dean rolled onto his back and squinted up at Sam after a while of Sam standing silent in the doorframe. "What are you just standing there for, psycho?" The look on Sam's face was not giving him good vibes.

Sam walked into the room to stand in front of Dean's bed, eyes sweeping over Dean's body, focusing particularly on Dean's stomach. Sam's nostrils flared and Dean felt fear seize him.

Sam's eyes met Dean's.

"Dean," said Sam in an odd tone, one which commanded that Dean listen and reply truthfully. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Sam... you're scaring me."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want to tell me about a _baby?"_ With more power in his voice this time.

Dean's lower lip trembled. And unable to stop himself, he answered, "The werewolves told me I'm pregnant."

Sam's eyes went wide.

"They _told_ you? Why the fuck didn't you tell _me_ , Dean?"

Dean's face was frightened confusion. "It's... it's not _true_ , I can't be pregnant!"

Sam stared at him steadily.

"Dean..."

Dean ran past Sam out of the room.

Sam waited a moment before following his brother to the locked bathroom door. He leaned his head against it.

"Please come out of there."

"Go fuck yourself."

Sam shut his eyes.

"Dean, we need to talk about this."

No answer.

Sam turned around and slumped down against the door. He really didn't know what to say. He had a lot of feelings about all this, mostly anxiety. His brain was clouded by it.

And as overwhelmed as he felt... he could only imagine how much _more_ overwhelmed Dean felt.

Sam bit his lip, staring down at the floor.

_Please, Dean,_ Sam begged silently. _Please don't shut me out. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm here for you. I just want to be here for you._

And Dean answered him aloud. "Dammit, Sam, how many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault, stop apologizing." Dean's voice cracked with pain.

Sam gave a pained laugh. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard, we're fuckin'... telepathic sex beasts now or whatever you call this shit."

Sam fell silent for a while. Then he spoke. "I wish this wasn't happening to you." He meant that. There was a part of him that was happy, about Dean and him... about the baby too... but not a single part of him was happy with the way this was happening. They'd had no say in any of this. And now they were being forced to deal with the consequences. And what would those consequences be exactly? How the hell does a _man_ give _birth?_

Then again, how exactly a man would get pregnant was an equally unanswerable question, but here they were.

Dean sniffed on the other side of the door. "So you could smell it, huh," came his muffled voice.

"Yeah," said Sam quietly. "There was a pregnant woman at the store... that's when it hit me, when I smelled her."

Dean let out a wet, heavy sigh. "Werechesters said I'm pregnant with _children_. Plural."

Sam stared ahead of him, speechless for several moments.

"Ch... children... more than one..."

"Yep. Congrats I guess."

Sam felt tears gathering at the edges of his eyes but couldn't tell which emotion had brought them on.

"I don't know what the fuck to do with this, Sammy," said Dean and Sam could hear tears in his voice as well. "I love you, you know I do, but this... I don't _know_. I'm fucking _scared_."

Tears began to fall from Sam's eyes and he pressed his head back against the door and closed his eyes.

"Maybe... maybe I got it wrong, maybe you're not actually pregnant," whispered Sam. "I bought a pregnancy test, if you wanna... if you wanna use it."

There was silence for a moment, and then the door suddenly opened and Sam shot his hands out behind him to stop himself falling. He looked up into Dean's teary eyes.

"I don't think there's any need for that, Sammy," whispered Dean. "You and I both know that this is real. So what we need to do... is figure out how to solve this problem." Determination set into Dean's face.

Sam gazed up at him worriedly.

"Solve...?"

"We need to figure out how to get rid of this, Sam, because I am not having my brother's goddamn babies."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean didn't even know how to deal with the idea of being pregnant, let alone the reality of it. He had gone through all kinds of shit in his life. He had died and come back to life, he had been possessed, he had become a demon himself, he'd tried to kill his own brother, he'd had to kill his own child...

He did not know what the hell to do with this situation he was now in.

Pregnant with his brother's children. How. Why. And What. The. Fuck.

And there was a part of him... a small but insistent part of him... that was thrilled to be pregnant with his brother's children.

Because he loved Sam. With all of his heart. And these children... these children were Sam's.

But he couldn't do this.

He wasn't even sure how doing this would be physically possible. He had double-checked. As always, no vagina to be found. _Where_ the hell was a baby supposed to come out of him?

But he was definitely, definitely pregnant. His stomach was beginning to expand. Just a small bump so far, but definitely a bump there.

And Sam...

Sam was so torn between joy and sorrow that all he could feel now was pain.

Because yes, he did want Dean to have their children. He wouldn't say that aloud, but he wanted it. He wanted it so fucking badly.

He watched Dean's stomach grow, and he wanted to cry with love and happiness.

But he couldn't make Dean do this, when neither of them knew if this was even safe for Dean to do. Even if it _was_ absolutely safe, he didn't want to make Dean do this... even though it hurt him so deeply to think of losing these babies.

He had to remember that this wasn't happening to him, it was happening to _Dean_. And Sam felt responsible for it happening to Dean, although Sam hadn't been conscious when it had happened... his body had done this to Dean's body. And Dean had been kidnapped, Dean had been sexually assaulted. Dean had gone through way more than enough already.

This was Dean's decision.

They tried to figure out where Dean could go to end the pregnancy, since an abortion clinic was out of the question. Dean wasn't a woman, Dean was a werewolf who had been impregnated by a werewolf, and of course, Dean didn't do hospitals. Neither of them did. The only way you'd get one of them into a hospital was unconscious.

Days passed as they looked into both natural and supernatural methods of ending pregnancies. Well... Dean looked into it.

Although Sam was leaving this decision up to Dean, whenever Sam tried to research ways to end the pregnancy, he was overcome by depression. He was doing everything he could to not let Dean see it, and he felt like such a shit for feeling this way, for wanting Dean to keep the babies.

Dean researched and Sam drank heavily, which normally worked the other way around. Dean watched Sam drink, raised an eyebrow, considered joining him, but something held him back. And that right there was cause for alarm. Nothing had ever held Dean back from booze. _Nothing_.

For the first time in his adult life, Dean had no desire to drink. Just uncontrollable cravings for raw meat and anything with a buttload of sugar in it.

Dean made them both some very, very undercooked burgers and set Sam's down in front of him on the map table, next to Sam's glass of whiskey. He looked his younger brother over; Sam hadn't been shaving lately so the beard had returned with a vengeance. Sam also seemed just hairier in general, his hands and arms seemed a little hairier than before. Dean's body hair hadn't really changed at all though. Dean figured it must be an Alpha thing.

Dean smirked a little and brought his hand up to rub against Sam's fuzzy cheek. "Such a manly man with your beard and your whiskey."

Sam pushed his hand away and gave Dean a weary smile. "Thought you hated my beard."

"Not so much," said Dean with mischief in his voice, sitting beside Sam and facing him. He hooked his ankle around Sam's and pulled Sam to face him as well.

"I kinda hated how turned on I was by this," murmured Dean, reaching up to touch Sam's beard again, watching Sam's eyes flash with desire. Dean started to lean towards him but Sam turned away from him.

Dean watched forlornly as Sam returned to his glass of whiskey, draining it and refilling it with the bottle he'd set on the table. Sam picked up the glass with stumbling fingers, swirling the whiskey around and staring at it unseeingly.

"I... I think I know what to do here."

Dean frowned. "What?"

Sam took another drink, staring back into his glass afterwards. "I can cure you."

Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, and then opened wide with understanding. "Living blood of the werewolf who bit me..."

" _My_ blood," said Sam, turning to face Dean. "I can turn you human again. I mean, I think I can. It hasn't been... verified... but it's worth a shot, right?"

Dean studied Sam, then shook his head in amusement. "I wonder how many times we're gonna have to do this, you shooting me up with blood to turn me back into a human."

Sam laughed mirthlessly. "Hopefully not too many more times." He gazed at Dean with a guarded expression. "This... turning you back... this would probably also get rid of the... the pregnancy."

Dean nodded somberly. "Yeah... if I'm human again, can't have any babies... so I guess that'd be taken care of."

Sam's lips pressed together, eyes cast down. Dean could feel Sam's pain, weighing on his heart as well.

They were silent for a bit, both searching for the appropriate words to say. And then, quietly, Dean spoke.

"Sam... do you want me to have these babies?"

Sam closed his eyes, trying to hide his emotion from Dean.

Sam swallowed, and then replied with, "I want you to do what _you_ want to do, Dean." He met Dean's eyes again. "It's your decision to make. It's not up to me. I love you so much... you're the most important thing in the world to me, and all that matters to me is that you're happy." Sam's voice wavered and his eyes watered.

Dean listened to Sam try so fucking hard to not say that he wanted their children, and he felt tears at his own eyes.

He swallowed as well, looking down at the floor between them. Trying to sift through the jumble of thoughts and feelings inside him.

He looked down at his stomach. Touched the slight bulge of it through his T-shirt. Pressed his hand there.

Felt Sam's children inside of him. And felt content.

He looked back up at Sam, whose eyes were on Dean's stomach. Studied Sam's lovely eyes, hazel like his own but darker, a steeliness to them and yet also a softness... soft as they gazed at Dean, like they were doing now. So full of love.

And Dean realized he couldn't do this.

He couldn't get rid of these babies.

Sam's beautiful babies...

Dean rolled his chair closer to Sam's. Took Sam's hand, and placed it firmly on his stomach. Sam's eyes fixed on Dean's, and Dean could see fire behind them. Lovely fire.

"I can feel your children in me," Dean almost purred. Stoking the fire in Sam's eyes. Feeling the flames licking at him as well.

"It feels so fucking beautiful, Sam."

Sam ripped himself away, shaking and sweating. " _Dean_ ," was all he could manage to say.

Dean gripped the arms of Sam's chair so that he couldn't move away.

"I think we both want this, Sam. Whether or not we want to admit it. The whole world is telling us it's fucked, but what the hell do they know about us?" Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's, pulling him closer. "I want this, Sammy. _You_ want this."

Sam stared into the fiery chasm of Dean's bright hazel eyes, trying to keep himself from falling in. He leaned into Dean, closing his eyes and breathing him in, breathing in Dean, breathing in their children, breathing in Dean's arousal.

"I want... _more_ than this," Sam half-whispered and half-growled.

"So do I, Sam," Dean groaned into his ear, nipping at it. "Goddammit I want all of it, I want fucking _everything_."

They moved as one, kicked the rolly chairs away and found each other's mouths in a ferocious whiskey-flavored kiss. Sam swept his bottle of whiskey to the floor to shatter and threw Dean onto the map table to sprawl out over America.

Dean ripped his shirt up and off while Sam did the same. Dean frantically opened his jeans and shoved them towards the floor along with his boxers while Sam kicked off his own jeans. Sam stared at Dean's naked body, pure lust pounding through his bloodstream as he took his briefs off and freed his cock.

Dean's ankles hooked around Sam's hips and yanked him forward. Sam grinned a wolf's grin, dragging his fingers slowly, predatorily down Dean's body.

"You want me to fuck you on top of America, Dean?" He rocked forward to press their erections together, making both of them hiss.

"I want you to fuck me into America, Sam," replied Dean, his voice pure sex. "Fuckin' _explore_ me, you werewolf bastard."

Sam laughed low and leaned down to suck and bite at Dean's nipple. Dean arched up off the table and Sam's hand slid up under Dean's back to hold him there against Sam's mouth, to feel Dean's muscles move beneath his skin. Sam sucked at Dean's other nipple before kissing down onto the gentle bulge of Dean's stomach.

He remembered kissing Dean there when they were in the shower, and the strange feeling he'd gotten... he had known, deep down inside, he had known about Dean, just hadn't been ready to face it. He looked up at Dean's face, same as he had done in the shower, and this time all that he saw there was love. No fear.

Dean's fingers danced into Sam's hair and Sam smiled warmly up at him before continuing his trail of kisses down Dean's body.

He gave Dean's cock a long, lascivious lick, making Dean toss his head back and curse. Sam sucked Dean into his mouth and pulled back just as quickly, let his mouth slide up and down over Dean's throbbing length for a minute or two before pulling back to suckle at the precome leaking from the tip.

He licked at Dean's balls, bit deeply into Dean's thigh, pushing Dean's strong legs up and apart. And for the first time ever, he saw the source of the heavenly scent of Dean's arousal.

Dean's entrance was shiny and slick. Shiny _with_ slick, slick that dripped out of his gaping, wanting hole. Sam's cock twitched furiously at the sight, needing, _god_ how he needed to be inside of it.

Sam leaned into the wonderful smell, drinking it with his nose, then tasting it with his tongue, growling involuntarily at its salty-sweet perfection. Dean moaned in answer, fingers twisting in Sam's hair. Sam thrust his tongue into Dean, moaning along with Dean, drinking Dean's taste greedily.

And although Sam would have been pretty happy to just keep doing that forever, his dick was now so hard it was starting to hurt, so he stood back up between Dean's legs.

They gazed at each other with equal desire, drinking in the sight of one another. Dean's leg slithered up against Sam's side, calling to him along with Dean's lust-darkened eyes.

Dean felt Sam's long fingers dancing along his thigh and then brushing his ass, dipping into Dean's wetness. A finger slid into Dean and Dean moaned softly, clenching around Sam's finger, begging Sam for more.

Sam pushed two fingers into Dean and pushed the fingers apart inside of him, making sure he was spread wide open. Then the fingers withdrew, and Sam held his cock in front of Dean's entrance. Both of them panting and shaking.

Sam gripped Dean's hips tight as he slid inside of him, Dean's fingers wrapped just as tight around Sam's forearms, both of them groaning up at the bunker's ceiling with perfect pleasure.

"Sammy," breathed Dean, staring into his beloved brother's eyes, running his hand lovingly up Sam's arm, squeezing his muscles around Sam's thick, throbbing cock.

"Dean," Sam gasped as he began to thrust in and out of his brother's perfect body, so tight and wet and warm around him. He remembered watching Dean dancing up on this table, Dean's legs spread open before Sam so invitingly, and he started thrusting harder into his older brother with a carnal growl.

Moans flowed continuously out of Dean as Sam fucked him hard, pounding at his prostate, and as he watched his younger brother he remembered his fantasy in that lonely motel room, imagining Sam doing this to him but holy _shit_ did the real thing feel infinitely better. He ran his hands up Sam's powerful arms, feeling those muscles flexing... let his fingers fall down Sam's muscled chest and stomach... held onto Sam's hips as they slammed into his, sending Sam so deep inside Dean.

Then Sam's dick began to stretch Dean even more, the base of it swelling inside of Dean. Sam was knotting him. Dean hadn't even realized how fucking badly he had needed this - he clasped his legs tight around Sam's body, pulling Sam into him as deep as Sam could go, crying out in ecstasy as Sam bottomed out inside him, and as Sam's knot bulged against his prostate Dean came rapturously all over their chests and stomachs, drawing himself tight around Sam's knot.

Sam let out a whimpering moan as he flooded Dean's insides with come, clutching Dean's thighs, giving him several more shallow thrusts before he sagged breathlessly over Dean's come-splattered body.

Dean's fingers ran shakily through Sam's sweaty hair and Sam pulled his head up to gaze into Dean's heavy-lidded eyes.

"Now I know the real reason they call you Moose," panted Dean, squeezing Sam inside him again, both of them groaning softly when Sam shot another load into him. "Jesus fucking Christ." Sam laughed breathily and began to pull out of Dean.

And he found that he couldn't.

He leaned back and looked down at where their bodies were joined, tried once more to pull out.

"Uhhh... well, shit." Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up somewhat ashamedly at Dean. "I'm... I'm stuck."

Dean frowned and lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down between them. "Seriously?"

Sam tried again to move away from Dean, managing to drag Dean towards the edge of the table and hissing as Dean's body pulled on his knot. Dean gripped the other side of the table and tried to pull himself away, to no avail. He narrowed his eyes up at Sam.

"Is this a normal thing for you? What the fuck is going on?"

Sam gave Dean an apologetic look. "Um... I think this is... part of the knotting thing maybe, it said that knotting would lock the Alphas and Omegas together, I just... I forgot. I'm sorry."

Dean sighed and collapsed back onto the table.

"How long is this supposed to last?"

"I... don't know."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," muttered Dean.

"You wanna... can we... is it alright if we move down to the floor?" asked Sam weakly. "My legs are kinda starting to hurt."

"Yeah, so is my ass." Dean sat up with another sigh. "Alright let's do this."

Sam hoisted Dean up against him and Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Sam's waist, Sam groaning softly as his dick moved even deeper inside of Dean, then Sam slowly and carefully lowered them both to the floor with Dean sitting in his lap.

Sam laid back against the floor, rubbing a hand over Dean's thigh. "Better."

Dean looked down between them again. "What's the point of this, getting stuck together, what purpose does this serve?"

"I think it's to help fertilization along, you get stuck together so the sperm can't come out, sperm gets stuck inside."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well look at you, Sam Fucking Winchester, determined to get his brother as knocked up as possible."

Sam barked out a laugh, throwing his arm over his face. "I didn't exactly ask for this, Dean, and I'm no more used to it than you are."

Dean lifted Sam's arm away and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I know, baby," he murmured into Sam's mouth. "I was just teasing."

Sam smirked. "Jerk."

"Big ol' bitch," replied Dean. He kissed Sam again and hummed happily into Sam's mouth.

"So fucking weird, kissing someone with a beard," Dean mumured. "And so fucking hot." He nuzzled the side of Sam's face. Sam's dick twitched inside him and both of them sighed with pleasure.

Sam's mouth found his again and their kisses gradually got hotter. Sam pulled Dean down to lay against him, and the brothers felt their hearts beating together, Sam's hands moving down Dean's back to curl around his gorgeous ass. He squeezed gently and Dean groaned, rocking back into his hands.

They were fucking again before they even realized it, but lazily this time; Dean rocked gently on Sam's lap, kissing Sam anywhere he could reach, while Sam's hips lifted against his with a slow easy rhythm, Sam's hands drifting across Dean's body like a soft breeze.

After a while Sam sat up, beginning to thrust himself more firmly into Dean, his hand going between them to take hold of Dean's weeping cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. They moaned into each other's mouths, kissing and biting at each other. Sam's mouth fastened onto Dean's neck as Dean chased his orgasm between Sam's cock and Sam's hand, eventually reaching it with a deep groan. Sam gave a groan of his own as he gave one last upward thrust and emptied his aching balls inside of Dean.

They collapsed back on the floor, dripping with sweat and come, breathing hard.

"Oh shit," murmured Sam after a while. "The burgers."

"Oh yeah!" Dean sat up and looked towards the burgers he'd set down on the table. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to reach them. "Argh... curse... your... Alpha... bullshit..." He lifted up on his knees and Sam cursed as his knot was pulled hard.

"Dean, here, let me help." Sam scooted them both across the floor so that they could reach the plates. Sam sat back against the table with Dean sitting in his lap, and they each bit into their burgers with contented sighs.

"Eating while someone's dick is inside you is a pretty strange feeling."

Sam laughed. "As is eating while your dick is inside someone."

"It's a good feeling," said Dean softly. "Having you inside me." Sam blushed slightly and smiled.

"Have you... how long have you wanted this?"

Dean tilted his head back, gazing up pensively at the ceiling. "Honestly... years and years. Although I wasn't being honest with myself about that. Just trying to pretend it didn't exist."

"Yeah, me too," said Sam sadly.

"And then the whole werewolf thing happened... and I couldn't just pretend this didn't exist anymore. I was so fucking angry that I couldn't. Took that anger out on you." Dean gazed at Sam with remorse. Sam's eyes met his with love and sadness.

"And still I hear Dad shaming me... still I hear the whole world shaming me..."

"Don't listen to them," whispered Sam. "Like you said, what the hell do they know about _us?_ You know, people saying something is wrong doesn't make it wrong. We're not hurting anyone. We're not wrong for just loving each other."

Dean sighed. "And for having kids together?"

"I'm pretty fucking sure our biology is a little bit different from other people's, so they can fuck off with their ignorance."

Dean smirked and leaned forward to press his forehead against Sam's. "Ahhh, it's nice to talk to you like this. Have a good ol' fashioned BM scene."

Sam recoiled. "Dude, please don't say that when my dick's in your ass."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean pushed forward slowly, groaning through his teeth at the feeling of Sam's body squeezing him.

Sam threw his head back, long brown hair spreading over the twisted sheets of Dean's bed, one long leg wrapped around Dean's body and the other held up by the ankle in Dean's powerful grip. He choked out a moan at the feeling of Dean's cock pressing into him, fisting his hands in the sheets. The lube and the prep allowed Dean to press halfway into Sam, and then Dean let Sam's leg down and he leaned in to kiss his brother.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam kissed him back hungrily. "So much better than okay," he breathed, giving Dean a lusty grin. "Keep going."

Dean grinned right back and leaned down to kiss Sam's neck deeply, then he pulled back and thrust in again, angling his thrust to hit Sam's prostate.

"Fuck," Sam gasped, arching his back and pulling Dean in closer with his legs. Dean laughed low and planted his hands on either side of Sam's waist as he started to fuck him, deeper with each thrust.

"That feel good, baby?"

Sam answered Dean with a wanton moan, clenching around his older brother's cock. He slid one hand up over Dean's waist and then over Dean's back as it undulated, marveling at the power that Dean's body contained.

"God _damn_ you feel good, baby brother, so fuckin' tight," growled Dean, keeping his movements slow and deliberate, aiming each thrust at Sam's sweet spot. Sam's fingernails dug into the skin of Dean's back as he moaned encouragingly. Filthy sounds and words poured from Dean's lips as he leaned down to kiss and bite at Sam's stubbled neck and bearded jaw.

Dean's hips started moving faster and his hand slipped between them to grasp Sam's dick, pumping it hard and fast. Soon enough Sam felt his knot growing, and at a purposeful squeeze of Dean's hand, Sam groaned out Dean's name and shot ropes of come over their bodies. Dean continued to pump his hips faster and harder until he too let out a groan, sending an aftershock through Sam's body as he came inside of him.

Dean stayed there for a minute, panting into Sam's chest, then lifted his head to grin up at Sam.

"Not bad, huh?"

Sam let out a shaky laugh, running his fingers through Dean's short hair. "That's... that's one way to describe it." He pulled Dean's mouth down onto his. "Felt... so amazing."

Dean hummed in agreement, kissing Sam slow. He pulled back to lay beside Sam afterwards, Sam turning to face him.

"Also amazing to not be stuck together for an hour afterwards," said Dean with a sigh and a smile. "Freedom after sex, what a fucking concept."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, act like you don't love being stuck to me."

Dean raised his eyebrows high, then his eyes fell, and he shrugged. "Alright I'll give you that one." He thought for a moment more, then looked back up at Sam with a smirk. "What if I get you pregnant too?"

Sam considered this with a raising of his own brow. "I don't think that's possible."

"Yeah because _me_ getting pregnant is _so_ much more believable?"

Sam shook his head laughing. "No, no, just that the Alpha/Omega pregnancy thing, it only happens to Omegas."

"And you know that because, what, your precious little internet told you so? Don't believe everything you read on the internet, Sammy, come on, you're smarter than that."

Sam grinned. "You _want_ me to get pregnant, Dean?" He pulled Dean's hand onto his toned stomach, sliding closer to him in bed. "Want us to be all knocked up together?"

"Honestly, no, I don't," replied Dean. "You're already enough of a whiny bitch, I can't even begin to imagine what you'd be like pregnant."

Part of Sam wanted to laugh and part of Sam wanted to punch Dean, so he settled on biting the shit out of Dean's shoulder. Dean yelped and shoved him away, glowering at Sam but smiling slightly as well.

"Fucking werewolf asshole," muttered Dean, rubbing at his shoulder. He laid on his back and rubbed a hand over his pregnant belly, which was now sticking out a good few inches, not huge yet but not small anymore. Sam's hand climbed over top of Dean's and Dean turned his head, both of them smiling.

"You know what's weird, is the fact that, technically, I _could_ get someone pregnant _while_ being pregnant," said Dean in amusement. "I could get a woman pregnant. If I, y'know, if I wanted to. Pretty weird."

"Story of our fucking lives," said Sam, and Dean snorted a laugh.

They laid there quietly for a while, until Dean broke the silence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, you know," he murmured. "Our lives. This." He squeezed Sam's hand on top of his. "We've been through some hard times and this has been no exception, and I know you were saying you wish this had all happened differently, but honestly... I don't. I'm happy with this, with you, Sam."

Sam swallowed against his tears. "I'm... I'm so fucking happy with you too, Dean."

Dean pulled Sam towards him and their lips met in a soft, deep, loving kiss. Sam curled up beside Dean with his hand on Dean's stomach, his leg over Dean's, his lips against the scar on Dean's neck, and they fell blissfully asleep.

They tended to sleep in Dean's room more often than Sam's, since Dean was much more fond of his room, and also because Dean's room was closer to the bathroom if Dean needed to use it.

In the mornings, Sam helped Dean to the bathroom so he could pray at the porcelain altar; the morning sickness was still every bit as severe. Sam made them both coffee and toast and brought Dean's to him.

They had decided to retire as hunters, working as consultants like Bobby once did. So far no one knew what had happened to them, besides Crowley, who was happy to keep his mouth shut about it. As Crowley put it, a little leverage never hurt anybody; it was just another thing he had to hold over the Winchesters.

They weren't sure how comfortable they were with that, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

They kept their werewolf instincts in check by eating animals they hunted outside the bunker and meat they bought. They were very aware of the hypocrisy of helping hunters hunt werewolves like them, but they kept to themselves and steered clear of humans.

Dean tore into a rabbit they had caught, blood dripping down his body, groaning with hunger. Then he stopped and looked at the dead rabbit, looked at its blood trailing over the curve of his stomach.

He took another ravenous bite and screamed, "KHAAAAAALEEEEEESIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Sam stared, eyes wide in alarm. "What the fuck, Dean??"

Dean laughed. "Khaleesi! You know, Game of Thrones, that scene where she's pregnant eating a heart?"

When Sam only stared blankly at him, Dean shook his head. "What the fuck kind of nerd are you, don't watch Game of Thrones. Best fucking show ever." He took another bite, more blood drooling down. "I could make an incest joke there but I'm not gonna."

Although they kept to themselves these days, Dean being pregnant did necessitate some outside contact. They did their best to just keep it to online research, nice and anonymous, but some things required assistance... so they called in a trusted friend.

A fluttering sound announced the arrival of their favorite baby-in-a-trenchcoat.

"Cas!"

Dean ran up and dragged Castiel into a hug. "Been a long time, man."

Castiel hugged him back, then pulled back smiling. "Way too long."

Sam hugged Castiel as well. "Thanks for coming, Cas. I know you're pretty busy."

Castiel shrugged. "Not terribly busy. Why _did_ you call me though?"

The brothers exchanged nervous glances, and then proceeded to tell Castiel what had happened to them.

Castiel stared wonderingly at Dean's stomach afterwards.

"This... I've never heard of such a thing... guess I need to get out of Heaven more."

Sam laughed quietly. "We hadn't heard of it either until it happened to us."

"Cas, can you see these kids in here?" Dean lifted his shirt to show his stomach. "Can you tell us what you see, if anything?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes consideringly, then brought his hand up to cup Dean's belly, both of them shutting their eyes as Castiel's hand and Dean's stomach glowed brightly.

Castiel pulled back after a few moments, smiling up at Dean. "Twin girls."

Dean laughed weakly. "Twin _girls?"_ Sam beamed.

"Yes, two girls. They're very healthy. They seem to be growing very fast, based on the timeline you've given me." Castiel considered this. "Must have something to do with what they are."

"Do you know... can you tell how far along they are?"

"I think... nearly halfway through their gestation."

The brothers' eyes went wide. It had only been two months so far - they hadn't been expecting the babies to come so soon.

Although Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved it wasn't going to take nine months.

Sam glanced at Dean nervously. He said nothing but his eyes said _Holy holy shit._

"Cas," said Sam, "we're... we're not really sure _how_ this birth is going to go." He tried to keep fear out of his voice but it crept in. "Can you... be here when that happens?"

Castiel looked at them both with a gentle smile. "Yes. I'll be here, don't worry. I'll make sure no harm comes to anyone."

Sam and Dean both fought back grateful tears. "Thank you so fucking much, Cas," said Dean softly, pulling the angel into a tight hug. Castiel laughed quietly and patted Dean's back.

"You two have helped me in so many ways," said Castiel as he pulled away. "I'll do anything I can to help you two."

Sam hugged Castiel even tighter than Dean had, whispering his gratitude, and the three said their goodbyes before Castiel fluttered away again.

Dean sighed softly. "That's the real Dr. Sexy right there."

Sam's eyebrows came down in a deep frown.

"Aw c'mon Sammy, I just said that to mess with you, calm down."

Sam sighed as well, shaking his head to show he wasn't amused.

"Also because Cas is sexy," added Dean.

Sam clenched his jaw and stared hard at his brother. Dean stared back. Then he ran away, laughing madly as Sam chased him through the bunker.


	15. Chapter 15

They were sitting in the woods that surrounded the bunker - sitting against a tree under the light of the half-moon, breathing in the night air, sharing the coyote they had killed - when Sam and Dean's daughters began to move restlessly within Dean.

Dean gasped at the feeling; he'd been feeling tiny movements every now and then, but nothing like this. He looked down at his heavily pregnant belly, put his hand over it and felt the children inside reaching out to him as well.

Sam watched with alarm. "What's wrong?"

Dean looked up at him with breathless excitement. Then he grabbed Sam's hand and put it on his stomach as well, watching Sam's expression go from taut concern to slack-jawed wonder.

Love surged inside of Sam as he felt his children move beneath his hand. He looked up at Dean through tears, and unable to speak, he leaned forward and kissed Dean with all the love that he felt.

After they had eaten the coyote, they went back into the bunker to shower and get into bed. Dean eased himself down onto his side, facing Sam.

"They calmed down now," murmured Dean. "They must've been really hungry or something, I've never felt them move that much."

Sam shifted down the bed to give Dean's full belly a lingering kiss. "Our daughters," he whispered into Dean's skin. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither," said Dean, smiling and playing with Sam's hair. "You know, I was thinking maybe the reason they're girls is to balance out all the dudes around here. Such a sausagefest. It'll be nice to have more ladies in the mix."

Sam laughed a little. "You're not nervous about raising girls? I'm... I mean I'm excited and all but I am _nervous_."

"Hell yeah I'm nervous. Excited too, but definitely nervous. I'd be nervous no matter what the kids were but... I guess I have some experience raising a boy." Dean's hand brushed the side of Sam's face. Sam looked up, and for a split second he saw the boy who raised him in place of their murdered mother and absent father. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Dean's hand.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Sam whispered, voice tinged with doubt.

Dean's thumb stroked across Sam's cheekbone. "Sammy... I can't imagine a better dad than you." Sam's eyes flicked up to Dean's. "You were such a good father to Jack, when we took him in."

Lust spiked through Dean suddenly at the memory, lust that he had once ignored but could ignore no longer. "Such a good Daddy," Dean said huskily as he stared into the dark beauty of Sam's eyes.

Sam kept his eyes fixed on the fire in Dean's eyes as he kissed Dean's stomach again, then began kissing a path upwards. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Dean's fingers pushing into Sam's hair and his legs sliding up over Sam's waist. Sam pressed as close as he could get, pressing his hardness against Dean's, moaning softly.

"My Alpha," murmured Dean, unsure of why he'd said it but needing to say it nonetheless. Something flashed in Sam's eyes and a low rumble rose from his chest, comforting Dean in a way he couldn't explain.

"My Omega," said Sam in answer, his voice deep and resounding. He nipped little kisses at Dean's lips before claiming them again, shifting his hips and lining himself up with Dean's slicked entrance; the two of them groaned as he pushed inside.

Dean's hands moved over Sam's body as Sam moved inside of him, sliding up over Sam's shoulders and down his broad back, laying against Sam's muscles as they worked to make love to him. Dean's head tipped back to let Sam's mouth ravish his neck, both of them panting and moaning together.

"My Sammy," breathed Dean, gripping Sam's hair with one hand and his waist with the other.

"All yours, D," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, "all yours forever."

Sam's hand took Dean's hardness and began to stroke it as he stroked inside of Dean, going faster now, his knot growing inside Dean. They came together, gasping each other's names.

They rolled onto their sides, kissing softly and then laying still as they caught their breath, Sam's hand stroking Dean's belly, Dean's leg thrown over Sam's waist.

"What do you think the kids should call me though?" said Dean pensively. "I don't really want them to call me Mom. I guess they could call me Dad, but then they'll have two people both called Dad..."

"Moose and Squirrel?" offered Sam with a grin. Dean laughed softly.

"Maybe they can just call me D, like you used to when you were little," said Dean, nuzzling Sam. "Like you still do sometimes, you big baby." Sam puffed a laugh against Dean's lips.

"They can call me Da then. And together we'll be Daddy. Da-D."

Dean laughed again. "Sam, that's... it's... alright that is kinda cute, I like it."

"What I'm worried about is where they're coming out of," said Sam, concern in his voice. "I know Cas is gonna be here, which is a massive relief, but still, I'm... I'm scared."

"Don't be," said Dean. "I um... I think I figured out how that's gonna work. There's a passage inside me, the entrance to which is just inside... just inside the _outer_ hole." Dean laughed a little uncomfortably. "And both of those openings get bigger when I'm turned on... presumably for ease of fucking. So I think that's where these babies are coming out. Those openings get wider to let 'em through."

Sam looked at Dean, eyes wide, speechless for a moment. Then he cocked his head and his eyes went down between them.

"Soooo... this isn't actually your ass that I'm inside right now?"

"It is, and it isn't. It's complicated."

"Complicated is right," agreed Sam, a smile playing at his mouth. He sighed and rested his nose against Dean's again, running his hand along Dean's arm where it laid across his side.

"I'm uh... I'm thinking of asking Crowley to be here too, when the babies come."

Dean gave Sam a bewildered look. "Why?"

"Well I mean he already knows about it... and despite his constant claims otherwise, he's our friend, he's been there to help us out of some pretty tough spots. He helped me save you," said Sam with a smile of gratitude. "And if things go wrong with the babies, he would help, I know he would."

Dean's eyes held Sam's in intense scrutiny.

"Are you... you don't have a _thing_ for Crowley, do you?"

Sam moved backward, his expression indignant. "No! _Fuck_ no." And then, after staring at Dean thoughtfully, he said, "mostly no."

Dean's eyes narrowed menacingly. "You know I can still kick your ass even if mine is stuck to you, right."

Sam laughed wickedly and attacked Dean's mouth with his, Dean attacking with even more fervor.

The next day, Sam used his blood to call Crowley, who agreed to be present for the birth. Who swore it wasn't because he was their friend but rather because he "wouldn't miss this freak show for the world." Sam could hear the fondness hiding in his voice.

Sam and Dean put together a crib to go in Dean's room and they babyproofed the bunker as well as they could, researching and stocking up on baby supplies. Anxiety building and building all the while.

And the moment arrived as Dean stood idly in the kitchen waiting for their coffee to brew.

He felt a sudden wetness and he looked down to see his pants were soaked with a mystery fluid. Then came the pain.

He crumpled, clutching at his stomach, crying out Sam's name. Sam came running and lifted him under his shoulders and knees, carrying Dean to his bed then helping Dean take his pants and underwear off. Dean prayed to Castiel as Sam summoned Crowley; the angel appeared beside Dean, hand glowing as he touched Dean's stomach to see that everything was alright, assuring Sam of this. Crowley appeared with a hand on Sam's shoulder, then moved towards Dean as well, asking Dean to open his mouth before placing some sort of plant inside and instructing Dean to chew.

"Old witch's trick," said Crowley. "It'll help with the pain."

The angel and the demon soothed Dean as Sam knelt between Dean's legs, doing his best to comfort Dean and encouraging him to push. Trying to stop shaking. Failing. Dean gripped Sam's hand tight, moaning in pain.

Sam's eyes went wide when he saw their first child's head emerge from Dean's body. Then he remembered to breathe, remembered to keep encouraging Dean, and he watched their first child being born, awash in emotion.

Crowley took the baby girl in a blanket, cradling her as he stood beside the bed, and Sam's eyes were back on Dean, his hand still held tight in Dean's. Sam and Castiel continued to offer Dean words of love and support, Sam kissing Dean's knee, tears falling onto it. Dean cried loudly as their second child began to push out of him.

Sam rubbed Dean's thigh in what he hoped was a soothing gesture, and it seemed to take some of the pain out of Dean's voice. Sam continued to massage him and comfort him and he watched, heart bursting, as their second child was born.

Castiel took the second baby girl and brought her up to lay on Dean's chest, Crowley doing the same with the first baby girl. Sam laid down on the bed beside Dean, Crowley behind him and Castiel beside Dean, and he looked lovingly at Dean and at their tiny daughters. Their little bodies shook as they cried, their eyes tightly closed, their heads dusted with soft brown hair. Sam saw Dean in their noses and mouths, and he saw himself in the shape of their eyes.

Tears flowed down Dean's face as he looked down at his and Sam's children, laying a hand across each of their backs. Dean looked up at Sam through his tears.

Sam's hand brushed across both of Dean's where they lay over the two little girls, and Sam leaned in to press his forehead to Dean's. The two closed their eyes and smiled, their hearts saying more than their mouths ever could.

"Congratulations to you both," said Castiel warmly, and they smiled up at him. Castiel stroked a finger across each baby's forehead. "Have you picked out names for them?"

"You've obviously got to name them after us," piped up Crowley, grinning.

"Yeah I don't think so," laughed Dean. "I was thinking... Jody Mary... and Charlene Roberta?" He looked questioningly at Sam, who beamed back at him.

"Jo and Charlie for short," whispered Sam, kissing Dean's hand. "It's perfect, I love it."

"And the two of you can be their godfathers," Dean said to Castiel and Crowley, frowning slightly at Crowley. "Well... godfather and... devilfather?"

"Excellent," said Crowley with a smirk.

Castiel smiled wide, his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I would be honored." He stood back with a soft sigh. "I should get back now, but I'll check on you later - let me know if there's anything you need before then."

"We will, Cas," said Dean fondly. "Thank you so much." Sam gave Castiel a smile and the angel disappeared.

Dean looked over at Crowley, noticing something with a smirk. "Crowley, is that a _tear?"_

Crowley looked at Dean indignantly. "Of course not," said the demon, trying to wipe at his face in a nonchalant way. He cleared his throat. "I should get going as well."

"Thank you, Crowley," said Sam, giving him a smile. "For everything."

"Yeah, yeah, let's not get all mushy now," muttered Crowley. He smiled over at the girls. "I'll be back to corrupt these innocents." And with that, the demon slipped from their sight.

Dean snickered. "That soft-hearted black-eyed bastard."

"Oh that's nothing, you should've seen when I was trying to turn him human," said Sam with a wide grin. "Cried his fucking eyes out."

"Hey," admonished Dean, covering the girls' ears. "Language, Samuel."

Sam gave him an incredulous look. "I think you're gonna be saying that to yourself a lot. Dean. Deanuel."

Dean laughed and looked down at their daughters. "Jo and Charlie," he murmured, rubbing their backs gently. They were resting quietly on top of him, their little arms linked together. Sam blanketed Dean and their daughters with kisses before pulling a blanket over all of them, and the Winchesters fell into a peaceful slumber as an angel and a demon watched over them from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious to see what happens next, the story continues with [Blue Moon Sinking From The Weight Of The Load](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879021/chapters/42199994) \- enjoy yo self!


End file.
